


My Good Girl

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Blood Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Manipulation, Pre-Canon, Rape, VERY UNDERAGE, hurt/false comfort, just nasty, lots of blood, no spoilers for either season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eleven wants to make her Papa proud.





	My Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like extreme manipulation into rape of an underage character by an adult then don't read this. If you're mad you can yell at me in the comments but don't say I didn't warn you.

“Again.” He says through the speaker, voice calm yet commanding as it always is. His eyes are narrowed in on the girl on the other side of the glass. She's marvelous, wonderful, beautiful. She's one of the most powerful things he's ever seen. Even the whispering scientists and the scratching of their pens can't distract him from watching her.

She turns to the glass and although this is a two-way mirror, she looks directly into his eyes, “Papa please… I can't.” Her voice cracks from disuse and the high strung emotions of this particular training session.

“You can and you will. Eleven, you're going to be a good girl for Papa aren't you?” He keeps his voice soft and sweet, like the devil trying to lure a victim.

Her eyes are wide and begin to water, they dart back and forth between him and the man strung up in the girl's practice room. He's trembling but has long given up attempting to break his bonds, he mumbles weakly around the gag but he can't be understood… not as though anyone would care if he could. This is one of Eleven’s final tests, to see just how ruthless a weapon she could become. Unfortunately, she's been a tad more difficult to persuade into murder than Dr. Brenner would've predicted.

“Please, I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to. Papa help me.” She pleads, but even the tears in her eyes he usually relishes at seeing does nothing but infuriate him now as she disobeys him.

“If you do not complete your task right now that man will die and you will be punished. Do you want to be punished again Eleven? You do remember last time don't you?” His voice is sharp as a knife and he sees the girl visibly shudder. She can't go through another punishment not after last time, he almost kept her in there too long and he almost did lose her then. He won't risk it but the threat should be enough… still he decides to sugar-coat his deal a little bit, “If you do this for Papa I promise I'll reward you. Be my good girl.”

Her hands clench and unclench into fists as he sees her mind whirring for any other option, but he knows when she hangs her head and turns back to her victim that the battle is won. She raises an arm and he leans forward so his nose is practically pressing against the glass. How will she do it? Will she snap his neck? Maybe stop his heart?

There's very little that can phase him. As a scientist he has seen almost everything the world has to offer… and even if he's seen it before nothing could prepare him for what happened. As she reaches out to the bound man it takes a split second before Dr. Brenner registers what happened. He stares at the child of infinite power who is now standing amongst a sea of red. The walls, the linoleum, even Eleven is covered in blood like crimson against white snow.

She doesn't move, only stands there in the mess she created with a dumbfounded expression on her face as though she can't quite process what happened… Brenner doubts she actually would be able to. Once he comes back to himself he tells his team to finish taking the data and dismisses them as he enters the room.

He walks slowly towards the girl like a wild animal even though she still hasn't moved. His shoes squish with each step as he walks over the remnants of the man and he kneels in front of her, not caring about his pants getting stained, “Eleven… darling can you hear me?” Her eyes move to look at him and she opens her mouth but no sound comes out. He takes in the blood and can't even differentiate which is the man's and which is her’s from using her powers but it doesn't matter, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He scoops her up and carries her to his own bedroom, she looks like she's trying to speak, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, but still she doesn't utter a word. He's slightly worried this trauma may push her too far, he relies on her explaining how she feels in order to keep their records accurate. Other people pass them in the hall but barely give them a second glance, she is his, no one will stop him from controlling what happens to her.

He locks the door behind him as he takes her into his own bathroom, she's still silent as he strips her of her hospital gown and her simple white panties. Everything she has was given to her by him, he owns every inch of her.

He flips on the shower and moves to remove his own clothing and that finally catches her attention, “Papa?”

“Yes?” He responds, throwing his lab coat and shirt into the bloody clothes pile.

“What are you doing?”

“I'm going to help you clean up, you made an awful mess in there.”

She casts her eyes to the floor, “I'm sorry.”

“No need to be. That was one if the most beautiful things I've ever seen.” He takes off his pants and is just left in his underwear.

“Really?” She asks, looking back up.

“Really.” He says firmly, removing his underwear and standing there proud with his cock half hard. He takes a step closer and he cups her face, she's so small his hand spans the entire side of her head. She's so fragile, so dangerous… it's enough to make his cock twitch, “Beautiful.”

Her eyes travel down and she stares curiously at his cock and he smirks, “You've never seen a man like this before have you?”

“No, Papa.”

“You tell me if any other man besides me undresses in front of you, okay? I'm your Papa, I'm the only one who can do this.”

“Yes Papa, I promise I'll tell.”

He moves forward a bit more and the tip of his cock presses against her sternum, he kisses the top of her head, the blood only arousing him further, “Good girl.”

He guides her into the shower and faces her away. He hates to admit how much he loves these rare moments of quiet domesticity between them. His hands skim over her shaved head, her bare shoulders, and her flat chest. She's not what most would call conventionally attractive but she inspires lust inside him like no other.

He finishes washing the blood off them both and turns off the shower, stepping out and grabbing a towel to dry his hair and wrap around his waist. He picks up another one and turns to dry her off when he sees a steady stream of tears slipping down her face. He kneels in front of her once more, brow furrowed, “Darling girl, what's the matter?” Her eyes shut and she shakes her head. He knows she's trying to keep her emotions in like he told her to and it brings a small smile to his face, “You made your Papa very proud today.”

That causes her to open her eyes, “I like making you proud.”

“Good girl, I know you do. That's what you exist for… to serve me.” He wipes her face with his thumbs, “I'm going to give you a reward for making me happy, okay?”

It's her turn to frown and he leans forward, lightly pressing his lips against her tiny ones, “What are you doing Papa?”

“I'm kissing you. This is how I show you how proud I am. Be a good girl and kiss me back.” He leans in again, a tad more aggressive this time. Eleven presses back, just trying to smash her lips against his and her inexperience is somehow more erotic. He can't help it, he drops both towels and picks her up once more, carrying her to his bed where he lays her down.

She squeaks as she hits the mattress but he gives her no reprieve. He blankets her with his much larger body and holds her face between his palms. He introduces tongue and slips the larger organ inside her mouth and she gags on it slightly. He shudders and imagines her gagging on something else. She squirms under him and he can see she's uncomfortable so he relents… only a little, “You okay baby girl?”

“B-baby?” She asks, confusion still evident on her features.

“Of course Eleven, you're my baby. My precious child. You're mine.” She doesn't respond but looks up, behind her eyes is a tint of fear and he doesn't want that right now. He runs his finger tips along her ribs and her stomach until she starts to relax, “Say you're mine.”

“I'm yours Papa, I'm yours.”

“Good girl.” He smiles and kisses her sweetly again, “Do you want to feel good? Want to make me feel good?”

“Of course, I want to make you proud.”

He attempts to keep a smirk off his face. He's trained her so well, “Baby girl this may hurt. But eventually… after a bit of practice, you're going to love it.” He moves his hand down to her baby pussy. He strokes her lips and vulva trying to get her accustomed to being touched there and enjoys the first inklings of hair he finds, “How does that feel?”

“Funny.” She says, but he takes in the way her eyes slide closed and her breathing gets heavier. He spreads her lips and moves his thumb to her clit and her hips buck. He does genuinely smile at the moan that escapes her lips, “Oh, Papa… what… why… that feels…”

“Good. I know. So good and I'm going to make it even better.” He slides his middle finger into her tight virgin hole and he almost cums from how tight and hot she is around him. He uses his other hand to grab the base of his cock as he begins stretching her out and pumping his finger. The tears are back but from the whines falling from her lips he knows it's from overstimulated pleasure and not pain. He slips another finger inside and whispers, “My beautiful girl. You're so strong. So powerful. We're going to rule the world one day. We're going to be Gods.”

He begins to scissors his fingers and he can feel her cunt start to leak around him, his own cock is so hard he decides she's prepped enough. She's so small there's nothing to really dull the pain and he's not sure how much longer he can last. He lines up his cock that's already streaming precum and rubs it against her little pussy, “Are you ready?”

“Papa? What… why are you touching us together like that?”

“Because it'll make me feel good. And if you're my big girl then I'll make you feel good later too.” he doesn't give her any time to process that as he presses slowly but steadily in. She kicks her feet out as she tries to scramble away but she's easy to hold down. Her screams pierce the silence but it's nothing he hasn't heard before. He does decide to take some pity on her and he rubs her clit again as he sinks balls deep into her. He waits for her cries to die down and he hunches over to kiss her again, trying to distract her. He breaks away when he pulls out and he looks down, his cock is covered in her blood from her broken hymen and probably from some tearing, her small body isn't meant to take anything this big. He shivers and whispers a “fuck” before he slams back inside her, causing her to shriek again.

From there it's all over. He can't stop the way he picks up speed and thrusts into her again and again. Her voice grows hoarse until just pitiful whimpers are all she can manage. He drinks in the sight of her. Her barely-there breasts are bouncing ever so slightly, her tears are cutting tracks down her face as she tries to be quiet, her stomach bulges with each pump as his cock presses against her skin from the inside, her legs are stained with her own blood. He only lasts maybe ten minutes but for her it feels like an eternity of being ripped open. Eventually he cums, filling her tiny passage with his seed. He keeps thrusting through his climax and his load spills out around his cock; too much for her broken, baby body to handle. He knows he's going to have to heal her after this.

Once he's soft he slips out and kisses her again, “That was perfect my girl. So perfect. You're almost done. Come here now… help clean me like I cleaned you earlier.” He slides up her body and sits on her chest. He cups a hand behind her head and pulls it up like he would if he were helping her drink from a glass when she's sick. He feeds his blood and cum soaked cock into her mouth. She sputters and tries to move but she's too weak to get away, and he knows she'd never dare to use her powers on him. He moves her head like a fleshlight and she's forces to suck the mess down.

When he's clean he drops her back down, her lips swollen and fucked out and he kisses her, tasting the mix of the two of them on her lips and were he a younger man he'd be hard again, “Now I'm going to make you feel good.” She shakes her head but he ignores it and moves back to her leaking pussy. He spreads her vulva with his fingers and begins sucking the liquids from her hole and he nibbles on her clit a little. He begins tongue fucking her and he enjoys the way his semen and her blood paint his face. He rubs harder with his finger and he can feel her start to tense. How tight she is around his tongue he can't believe how he managed to force his cock into her all the way. He feels the tension snap in her belly as her walls flutter around where he's working and a new flavor enters his mouth. It's faint but it's there and he knows he just gave the girl her first orgasm.

Once she's finished he slides back up next to her and covers them both with the comforter and he holds her tight. He's almost asleep when he hears her speak, “Papa… do I get to stay here tonight?”

“Of course dear girl, any night you're with me you can stay here.”

“And I can stay in the bed?” He asks, a bit of hope in her damaged voice.

He keeps his eyes closed and sleepily answers “If you're my good girl then yes, you can stay in my bed.”

He is surprised though when he feel a small hand on his jaw and soft lips on his own, “I'll always be your good girl.”

“Good. Because you're mine.”

“Yours.” She agrees, “I love you Papa.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
